The Otherworld
The Otherworld is a dimension that humans were forcibly transported to by God. In the first timeline, the Otherworld acted as a sort of 25 year Tutorial to prepare the weak humans for the inevitable arrival of the Abyss. After that, the Abyss opens. Overview A world where humanity will learn to adapt until the the Abyss arrives. It is divided into 7 major zones, plus the Tutorial Zone (Colorless) where new adventurers go in their first week/three months without interference from more experienced adventurers.The 7 zones between the Tutorial and the Abyss are based off the colors of the rainbow, with each zone having a higher level of energy. After these three months the human adventurers have to build ships and sail to the Red Zone. Transferring to the news zones is done by finding the dimensional portal and jumping into it. It is only possible to move up to the next zone. Going back to a previous zone is impossible. The 7 Zones plus the Tutorial are structured after the colors of a rainbow: Tutorial (Colorless) > Red > Orange > Yellow > Green > Blue > Indigo > Violet Tutorial The first zone which people are first transferred to, and given guidance from fairies. The Tutorial Zone is divided into two stages, and the people will transfer to the Red Zone afterwards. First Stage: The surroundings resembled Gangnam train station although not quite. the people are put there and were ordered to fight another race. At night the moon will burn any food that have been claimed. Red Zone The Red Zone is the first zone that people are transferred to after completing the 3 month Tutorial. Adventurers must build a ship by gathering the required materials. Once the ship is made by the Fairies, adventurers would have to traverse the Toxic Sea of the Red Zone until they hit land. The Red Zone is an eternally blazing world filled with toxic water. The World Tree acts as land and provides sustenance for its inhabitants. The zone is divided into the End root, Middle root, Base root and Trunk of the World Tree which is basically a humongous tree the size of a continent. The previous ruler and inhabitants of the Red Zone are the Elvenheims. Orange Zone The Orange Zone is the second zone that people are transferred to after jumping into the portal in the Red Zone. It is a world filled with lava and enormous creatures known as Gragos which the humans and other races live on. The Gragos acts as land and provides sustenance for its inhabitants. The people from the Red Zone can go up to the Orange Zone once a month when the portal beneath the World Tree opens. The starting point of the Orange Zone is inside the mouth of one of the Margoth; giant several kilometer size monsters. The previous ruler and inhabitants of the Orange Zone are the Akarons. Yellow Zone The Yellow Zone is the third zone that people are transferred to after jumping into the portal in the Orange Zone. It is a vast world filled with forest. The previous ruler and inhabitants of the Yellow Zone are the Sages who one day disappeared. For 800 years, the Higher Race ruled the Yellow Zone and warred against each other while enslaving the humans who eventually came up. The Yellow Zone is filled with artifacts and technology of the Sages, including the Satellite Fortress that made the Higher Race invincible to the humans. Ceasefire villages created by Clementine are human farms for the Higher Races yet acts as a sanctuary for new arrivals. Green Zone The Green Zone is the fourth zone that people are transferred to after jumping into the Silver Sea in the Yellow Zone. It is a world that hosts the virtual game 'Exodus', created by God, for 70 billion people who lived in another world. When the fourth patch of the game was released, bug players appeared. When these players are killed, every artifact on them are dropped and the killers receive a lot of experience. These bug players are the adventurers from Earth. It's strictly forbidden for the adventurers to say that they are from another world. Blue Zone N/A Indigo Zone N/A Violet Zone N/A Category:Dimension